Coral the Merfox
Coral is a young, female, wine colored merfox (mermaid fox). Character bio Coral lives in the ocean near the shores of Happy Tree Town. She loves playing with sea-creatures, even though some of them eat her alive. Another typical cause of death for her is her curiosity about life above the surface. She has had a crush on Russell, and stalks him whenever she can. She has a huge fear of cats. When she gets emotional, she often sings about it. When she sings, it puts a sort of hypnotic siren love spell on other tree friends, one that will make them lose all common sense and be drawn to her, resulting in their deaths. Coral's episodes Starring roles *Sink or Swim *Pulling Your Leg *Song of the Siren *Break the Siren *The Little Mermutant *The Mermaid Main Event *Dueling Sirens Featuring roles *Aqua Disco *A Shark Tale *Can’t Sand A Chance *Tropical Mermaid Mania *Sea Things Differently Appearances *From the Waist Down *The Emperor's New Robe *Tri, Tri Again *In the Same Boat *Crossover Carnage Fates Deaths #Sink or Swim: Devoured by a shark. #The Emperor's New Robe: Scalp torn off. #Break the Siren: Her face impaled by Marlin's nose. #The Little Mermutant: Explodes. #In the Same Boat: Decapitated. #Can’t Sand A Chance: Shredded by a boat propeller. #Dueling Sirens: Shredded by ship propeller. #Crossover Carnage: Explodes into flames. Injuries #From the Waist Down: Cut horizontally in half. #The Little Mermutant: Mutated, lips ripped off. #A Shark Tale: Cut horizontally in half. #Crossover Carnage: Has a TV Antenna Smashed into her eye. Ask Coral Ask Coral the Merfox Treebook Treebook/Coral the Merfox Q&A 1. What is your name? Coral. 2. Do you know why you were named that? Look down, stupid. 3. Are you single or taken? Single (for now). 4. Have any abilities or powers? I can sing an irresistible siren song.. 5. Stop being a Mary Sue! I would never sink so low. And I know a thing or two about sinking. 6. What's your eye color? Black. 7. How about hair color? I have jam-colored fur, with blond wavy hair. That does not make me a dumb blonde! Did I spell that right? 8. Have you any family members? Well, there's my mother, who was a fox, and my father, who was a salmon. 9. Oh? How about pets? I've had many, It ended in disaster every time. 10. That's cool, I guess. Now tell me something you don't like. British oil executives.. 11. Do you have any activities/hobbies that you like to do? Singing, body-surfing, riding dolphins, sun bathing, and getting launched by a whales blow-hole. 12. Have you ever hurt anyone in any way before? Not on purpose. 13. Ever… killed anyone before? Uh, no, that ship was underwater when I got here. 14. What kind of animal are you? Merfox. 15. Name your worst habits. Luring sailers to their deaths. 16. Do you look up to anyone at all? The surface. 17. Are you gay, straight, or bisexual? Straight. 18. Do you go to school? I once ried to blend in with a school of fish. Turns out a shark can spot a 28 inch vixen in a flock of small fish. 19. Ever want to marry and have kids one day? Probably. 20. Do you have fangirls/fanboys? Max is working on it. 21. What are you most afraid of? Japanese restaraunts. 22. What do you usually wear? Orange shell-bra. 23. What's one food that tempts you? Fishing lures. 24. Am I annoying you? No. 25. Well, it's still not over! Bring it on. 26. What class are you (low class, middle class, high class)? Middle level reef. 27. How many friends do you have? A good amount. 28. What are your thoughts on pie? Remember, eat it BEFORE you submerge yourself. 29. Favorite drink? The water around me. 30. What's your favorite place? Well, it USED to be the Gulf of Mexico. Now it's the Happy Tree Town Beach. 31. Are you interested in anyone~? Russell. 32. That was a stupid question. No, keep going. Have you seen him? 33. Would you rather swim in a lake or the ocean? I freaking live in the ocean. 34. What's your type? Whiskers, a hook, two peg-legs, and an eye-patch. 35. Camping or indoors? Either one. Trivia *Coral's creator would recycle elements from Coral's design for Emily, a mermaid character from his webcomic Down Under. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Female Characters Category:Foxes Category:Purple Characters Category:Characters Submitted for the "Truffles' Video Bomb Competition" Category:DeviantArt Characters Category:Non-existent creatures Category:Season 50 Introductions Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Multi-Colored Characters Category:The HTF Movie Potential Characters Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Coral Reef Friends Category:Free to Use